


Marriage

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt calls Elliott after the wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

Kurt’s been itching to talk to someone after the wedding, he’s so  _happy_ , like finally everything in his life is coming together and he has a  _husband_ now. He wonders if the novelty of saying husband will wear off any time soon, and he kind of hopes it doesn’t.

So when they get back to the hotel, and after Kurt has suitably worn out Blaine, he calls the one person he  _always_ calls when crazy things happen in his life. Elliott picks up after the first few rings and Kurt nearly shouts, “I got married!”

“To Blaine, right? Not that weird Walter guy you were seeing?” Elliott mumbles, sounding a little sleepy.

“Obviously it was Blaine! He’s my husband, Elliott.” Kurt says, a little astonished.

“Wait. You got  _married?_ Like  _actually married?”_  Elliott asks, sounding more awake. “You were just telling me the other day how Blaine was dating someone else!”

“It’s kind of a long story, it happened so fast. There was a barn, and suits.  And my dad officiated it.” Kurt responds, quickly.

“You sound like a crazy person. But then again, that’s pretty normal for you.”

“You’re just mad you weren’t invited. It’s okay El, you know that you were supposed to be my best man, right?”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah! I mean, I was going to pick out what you were going to wear. It was probably going to be a potato sack. Can’t have you upstaging me on my big day.” He teases.

“God, Kurt. Like I said, you’re a crazy person.”

Kurt laughs, talking to Elliott always helps him keep his head on straight. It’s like everyone that he knew in high school lives in this other world where e _verything_ is a big deal and has to be a big mess. But not Elliott, somehow he manages to live dangerously but also be the most rational person he knows. Kurt thinks this is probably a sign he needs new friends, or that he needs to get out Lima ASAP. Either way, all he can think about is the fact that he’s finally, actually married to the love of his life. He would never have to be without Blaine ever again. He’d missed the feeling of a ring on his finger, missed having  _Blaine_ near him to hold close.

“But Kurt, honestly. That’s amazing news, and I’m glad that you guys worked it out. Not because I think there’s nobody else in the world who would ever love either of you, but because you guys really are  _it.”_

“Thanks Elliott. I know it was rash, and crazy and sudden. But living without him is a _wful,_ and now I get to keep him forever. I feel like I’m on cloud 9.”

“God, the only other time I’ve heard you sound this happy was when you saw the last piece of cheesecake at that bakery we love.” Elliott teases, ecstatic to hear his friend so content.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I would have probably already been married to that exact slice if it was legal to marry inanimate objects.”

Kurt hears Blaine stir, “Kurt? Who’re you talking to?” Blaine asks, sleep rumpled and adorable.

“Oh babe, go back to sleep. I was just updating Elliott on how we’re  _husbands_ now.”

“I love the way you say husband, husband.” Blaine responds, eyes still closed, with a small smile on his face.

“You guys are still so disgusting. I love it.” Elliott says, through the phone.

Kurt grins, “I’d love to talk more, but there’s this guy in my bed demanding cuddles. We’ll talk more after the honeymoon?”

“Of course, and when are you guys coming back? New York awaits its newest power couple.”

“Soon. We miss it there, too.” Kurt replies, while he holds Blaine, who’s already fallen back asleep, closer.

“Goodnight, newlywed. Don’t stay up too late.” Elliott says, and Kurt can almost hear the wink in his voice.

“Go to sleep, perv. See you soon.” Kurt replies, hanging up.

He puts his phone back on the dresser and looks at Blaine, sleeping in his arms. His hand moves of their own accord down to twist at Blaine’s ring. He presses a gentle kiss to Blaine’s forehead, and shuts his eyes too. Sleep comes quickly, Blaine’s warmth helps him feel safe and loved.


End file.
